Pokemon Ranger : The Unknown Evil
by Devilboy58
Summary: Team Dim Sun has return, with a new leader. Pokemon Ranger Kate was called to stop them again. Will Kate be able to stop the newly reformed Team Dim Sun with her new friends? Or will they finally wins? But there is something dark lurking behind them, something which is a much higher threat than Team Dim Sun. Who and what is it? [Slight HoennShipping and mention of AlmiaShipping]
1. Arrival

**DB : Hey guys, sorry for not updating my other stories, caz I was in Hiatus from story making for a few months... Also, I came up with the crappiest title for the story ever, yay!**

**May : So, when are you going to start updating them again?**

**DB : I don't know, to be honest... I have seem to forgot where I left off...**

**May : And why do you want to start this?**

**DB : Because I wanted to... :3**

**Brendan : So, the disclaimer, Pokemon does not own by Devilboy.**

**DB : And let the new story begin...**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Arrival

The bustling city of Castelia is one of many cities of Unova. It was also the centre of economical and trading city of the region, as ships and ferries docked at the docking area. On the streets, there were businessman and woman walking towards their office buildings and other places. It was always crowded with people, moving from places to places.

A certain brunette was on a cruise ship, on her way to Castelia City, to start her new adventure. She had two flaps like hair on both side of the head and her name was May. She wore a blue bandanna, a blue dress to go with her bandanna and a pair of black bikes shorts. She wore a green fanny pack around her waist, which held her pokemons, potions and berries that she always brings with her. But unlike the other regions she travelled, she was planning to capture a few Pokemons around the Unova region. She brought along her Blaziken, Glaceon and Venusaur on her trip, as they would provide some company and protection against wild Pokemons.

Once the ship had docked at one of the port that connected to the city, May got off of the ship, along with the other people before breathing in the smell of sea. "Finally, we're here. I never have thought it would take me 3 days to get here from Hoenn," May said as she rummage through her bag. She found her Glaceon's poke ball before tossing it out. A flash of red light emerged before her Glaceon appeared in front of her.

"Morning Glaceon," May said, patting Glaceon's head as she stretched from sleeping in the poke ball. They then got off of the docking area before they enter the city. "Wow, this is a huge city," May exclaimed out of amazement. There were office buildings, restaurants and a few hotels in the city. May spotted a Pokemon Center that was located in one of the corner of the building and figured she should get a map of the region.

She was amazed at how big the city was and wondered, could Hoenn have a bustling city as well. She just shook the idea out of her head as it couldn't happen. She was now outside of the Pokemon Center and was amazed at how tall the building was. She couldn't help but feel a little dizzy looking at how tall it was.

"Amazing, isn't it," a voice spoke next to her. She yelped as she jumped a bit from the voice. She noticed that the voice was belong to man, who had brunette hair like her, and wore a green shirt, a red scarf and a pair of red and green strip pants with a butterfly belt buckle to secure them. "Sorry to scare you like that, miss..."

"My name is May," May replied as the man bow to her. She blinked a couple of times before the man spoke. "Well, welcome to the bustling city of Castelia City, the center of economics and trades of Unova. And my name is Burgh, the Gym Leader of this city," Burgh said, introducing himself along the line before taking his hand out to shake.

"Oh, nice to meet you," May said with her sweet smile as she shook hands with Burgh. "Wait, you're a Gym Leader?" May finally caught what Burgh said as he nodded. "I specialised in Bug types, but I have no match against you," Burgh replied.

"What makes you said that?" May asked, as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you have a really strong looking Glaceon here, and it's rare to see an Eevee to evolve into a Glaceon around here," Burgh explained as he kneeled down beside May's Glaceon before patting her head, which she purred.

"Oh, well, you see. I'm here for Pokemon Contest," May replied as she rub the back of her head. Burgh look at her with a blink before standing back up.

"Pokemon Contest?" he asked.

"Yeah, I came here to take part in Pokemon Contest," May said as Brugh just crossed hus arms while shaking his head.

"Sorry to tell you this, but here in Unova, there is no Pokemon Contest. The mayor has cancel the contest a few months ago because of the lack of participants," Burgh explained. May just stared at him, as she was dumbfounded about the news. She came to Unova to take part in Pokemon Contest, but to her horror, there was no contest at all.

"Nooo!" May exclaimed as she cried out of sadness. She had wasted 3 days and money just to get to Unova to learn that they didn't hold any contest. She wanted to win the ribbons and the Grand Festival in Unova, but her dreams was crushed.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm sure there are other things you could find some fun here," Burgh said, patting May's back as she squat down, drawing some circles on the ground as she was in depressed mood. Burgh just sweatdropped about the girl's reaction as he tried to find a way to make May happy again. "There's an amusement park in Nimbasa City," Burgh told her, but she didn't budge at all.

Burgh just sighed as Glaceon just sat beside May. "C'mon, let's head into the Pokemon Center," Burgh suggested as May reluctant to stand up. Burgh help May to the center, with Glaceon following close behind. Once they entered, they headed towards the table before the gym leader helped May on one of the seats. She just slumped onto the table as her Glaceon sat on the chair beside her.

Burgh just sighed, not knowing what to do now as he rub the temples of his nose. "Okay, now what," he said softly before taking a seat opposite of May. He had a feeling that she would be taking part in something else, which might be an interesting idea.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the region, a young man was heading his way to the next city, which was Accumula Town. He wore a white hat with green band on his head, a red shirt with a black lining in the middle that starts at the shoulders, a pair of running shoes he got from his dad on his birthday and a pair of black jeans. Beside him was his trusty Swampert, who had been with his since he began his journey.

"We're almost there, Swampert. Just need to stop by at the PokeMart for equipment," the boy said as they headed towards the building with a blue roof. Once they entered, they were greeted with cold air from the air conditioning. He sighed at the feeling of cold air on his skin as he headed to one of the aisle. Along the aisle was full of trainers equipment, ranging from potions to mails. The boy looked through the aisle before taking a couple of ropes and poke balls before heading towards the counter to pay for it.

"That will be 45 Poke dollars," the cashier told him as he paid the amount. He then took the paid items before placing them into his bag before leaving the mart. His Swampert was not willing to leave the air conditioned mart, which Brendan just sighed as he dragged his Swampert out of the mart.

Once they were outside, the boy took out a map of Unova before reading it. "Okay, the town we need to head is Nuvema Town. I need to send these files of the Hoenn climate to Prof. Juniper," the boy informed his Pokemon as he fold the map back before placing it into his bag.

They then set off to the next town for their assignment while he tried to look for a rare Pokemon that was just found recently. He wanted to be the first to catch the rare Pokemon since there was no recorded data of it nor had anyone been able to catch it. Though he heard there were sightings of the Pokemon back in Hoenn.

"C'mon Swampert, let's go!" he yelled as they ran down the route that would take them to the next town. Right after he left, a brunette girl with a ponytail, saw him running off wondering what he was yelling about. She just shrug it off before she head down the other route that will take her to Striaton City.

* * *

Back in Castelia City Pokemon Center, May had just gotten over her ordeal of not being able to participate in any of the Contest since there wasn't any. She was now patting her Glaceon, which was purring, while talking to Burgh. "So, you're a Gym Leader's daughter from Hoenn?" Burgh asked as he sat opposite of her.

"Yeah, though I only participate in contest," May said as she rub the back of her head with her free hand. She wasn't expecting this kind of bad news, but since she was here, she would might as well travel the region, and possibly, challenge the Gym Leaders of the region.

"Oh, I see. Well, you could try something else like challenging the Gym Leaders here, since you're a Gym Leader's daughter," Burgh suggested. May pondered on the suggestion. Sure she's the Gym Leader, Norman, daughter, but challenging the Gyms in Unova when she never have took part before was another story. She had never tried battling for badges before, let alone all the tension of the battle. But she wanted to travel the region and explore all of the cities and towns.

"Okay, I will try it out," May stated as Burgh just smile at her.

"Great. But first of, do you want to get any of the starter Pokemons of this region?" Brugh asked. May thought for a minute before nodding. Sure she had three strong Pokemons with her, but since she wanted to explore the region, she thought why not caught some Pokemons that will help her out. "Alright!" Burgh clasp his hands together before getting up. "You need to head to Nuvema Town that is North of here. I wish I could send you there, but I don't have any flying type Pokemon," Burgh said nervously as May sighed.

"It's alright, Burgh. But I get to try out these new running shows my dad gave it to me," May said as she got off of her seat. Glaceon was a little sad that May stop scratching her head as she enjoyed it. She quickly followed May as they both left the Pokemon Center.

"Okay, Glaceon. Get ready to run with me as I can't wait to try out these running shoes," May stated as she kneel down to reach the button beside the shoe to switch it on. She got up before nodding to her Pokemon.

"Let's go!" with that, she and Glaceon ran down the streets of the city in high speed as air underneath the shoes gave her more speed to move. It was like gliding on air as she wasn't even breathing really hard.

* * *

In another region called Almia, a Pokemon Ranger base was stationed there as two members were busy monitoring and doing their business. One of the Top Ranger was on a mission to clear the Psyducks that was blocking the way, again, in Shinnoh. "Sigh, I wonder how many times did that happen," the Operator said as he leaned back against the chair.

"Well, at least we still have the 2nd Top Ranger here," the Mechanic stated as he was playing his game console.

"Now that you mention, where is she?" the Operator asked as he scanned the base. There were only 2 of them as it was eerily quiet and the only sound was coming from the Mechanic's game console and the sound that was coming from the monitors. _"Wait, sounds? That's the alarm!"_ the Operator thought before he began typing in some keys into the keyboard while he scanned through the monitors.

"What's the matter?" the mechanic asked as he turn his game console off, taking interest of what was going on.

"I don't know, but something's wrong here," he stated as he continued typing in the keyboard. Then he noticed something, the region of Unova was getting some strange signals. The Operator then began typing more words into the keyboard before realising what the signal was about.

"Get the Top Ranger here, now!" he exclaimed as the Mechanic nodded before leaving his seat. "This is not good, not good at all," he stated, as he was worried about what was going to happen.

On the monitor, the signal had actually intercepted a secret call, a call belonging to a secret organization. He didn't know why the signal had managed to intercept it, but it did. And what he got wasn't good. 'We have found a new leader,' the message read out.

* * *

**DB : What do you guys think? It's a small crossover between Pokemon and Pokemon Rangers...**

**May : Okay, why is that message so lame?**

**DB : I can't come up with a good one, okay!**

**May : And who is the boy with the Swampert?**

**DB : You'll find out soon.**

**May : And why is there no Pokemon Contest in Unova? I heard that there is one.**

**DB : This is my story, so I can do whatever I want. Do you have any problem with that?**

**May : Nope, not at all. Though I have a question, why am I having just 3 Pokemons with me?**

**DB : Ugh! I just gonna ignore that question and just say, R and R please! And sorry for the short chapter though... :'3**

**May : Oh, and please help DB here with a better title name.**

**DB : Hey!**


	2. Meeting Up

**DB : Welcome back to the story!**

**May : Hurray... *Sarcastic***

**Brendan : *Sweatdrop* Hehe...**

**DB : Anyway, I was amazed at how many people really like this story, which I was motivated to make the 2nd chapter even better.**

**May : Sure, sure, now can we go on with the story?**

**DB : *Sweatdrop* Kate, if you could.**

**Kate : Sure, DB does not own Pokemon, nor Pokemon Rangers.**

**DB : Now on with the story! *Dram...***

**May : Stop with the *Dramatic Pose*!**

**DB : Yes! Still got it!**

**May : Hey! That is just cheating!**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Meeting Up

The young man with the white hat had finally arrived at the Nuvema Town without any problems. They encountered a few trainers along the way, but nothing they couldn't handle. His Swampert took out the other trainers Pokemon with just one hit without receiving any injury. This surprised the other trainers as their Pokemon were taken out very easily.

The town was just a quiet neighbourhood, as the people around then place were either shopping for meals for the family or just hanging out with friends. He saw a white lab at the far end of the town. He then headed straight towards the building while checking out on the towns folks. His Swampert was close behind, looking at the vast erray of Pokemon food. He's mouth was now watering from it.

The boy noticed this and just sighed before speaking to his Swampert. "Okay, once I handed the documents to Prof. Juniper, I'll buy you some of those meals, alright?" Swampert head this before nodding. They then headed towards the lab that was a few metres from where they were. The lab was just a double story building, just near the lake that's facing towards it.

They both arrived at the doorstep of the lab before they both entered. Inside there was a room which had a large television screen, a desk in front of it and a sofa facing at the screen. Beside the room was the actual lab, with some Poke balls laying on one of the machine and a machine that can heal Pokemons. But the Prof was no where to be seen as the whole lab was empty, apart from them. "Looks like the prof. is not here," he said to his Swampert. He was about to leave when the door suddenly opened.

"Prof. Ju... who the heck are you?!" a boy with a spec asked as he stood at the doorway. He too was looking for the professor, but on another reason.

"The name is Brendan Birch, what about you?" Brendan asked as his Swampert stood in front of him.

"Heh, it seems that a thief had intruded into Prof's lab. I will help her get rid of you then, and by the way, why should I tell you my name?" the boy asked with a smirk, but Brendan remained cool by his cockyness.

"I don't know, maybe I have some documents she needs, four eyes," Brendan taunted back.

"Oh it's own! White hair!" he replied.

"Why does people mistake my hat for hair!" Brendan exclaimed as his left eyebrow was twitching.

"Fine, we'll settle this with a Pokemon Battle, one-on-one," the boy stated.

"Fine by me, and if I win, you'll tell me your name," Brendan stated with a smirked.

"And if I win?" the other guy asked.

"Then I will just leave the lab," Brendan stated.

"Okay, let the battle, begin!" with that, he tossed out his Poke ball. Out came a plant type Pokemon, that had a snake like body. Brendan knew what kind of Pokemon it was as he had study the Pokemon starters of the Unova region. He may be at a type disadvantage, but he had something up his sleeves.

"Time to fight, Swampert," Brendan stated as his Pokemon nodded. He then jumped a few feet from Brendan before the guy with the specs smirk.

_"This will be an easy win"_ he thought, as he was confident of his upcoming victory.

* * *

Meanwhile, May and her Glaceon had just passed the Nacrene City thanks to her running shoes. She doesn't want to waste any time on getting a starter Pokemon from Unova and battling those Gym Leaders. She might need some help with it though, considering the fact that she had never been in a Gym battle before. She was so used to coordinating her Pokemons that she had been really bad in a battle, since she once lost a battle before.

Since then, she tried to avoid any more Pokemon battle whenever she encounter a trainer. She then noticed that her Glaceon was getting a bit tired from all the running, so she slowed down to a stop. "Hey, Glaceon, are you tired from all that running?" May asked as she kneel down beside her. Her Glaceon nodded as May patted her head. She felt sorry for her, running all the way from the city they came from.

"Okay, here, rest for awhile," May stated before taking out a Poke ball. She recalled Glaceon into her poke ball before standing back up. "And now, to continue to Nuvema Town," with that, she began running again.

Back in the lab of Prof Juniper, two trainers were battling out when one of the Pokemons had fainted. It was Serperior, the four eyes boy who lost the battle. But Brendan's Swampert was unscaved by the battle, even though they were at a disadvantage. "You lost, so, what's your name?" Brendan asked as stood in front of the other boy.

"Fine, my name is Cheren, why are you here anyway? Are you planning to steal Prof. Juniper's research files?" Cheren asked as he eyed Brendan.

"No, I'm here on official business from my dad," Brendan stated.

"Business? Who's your dad?" Cheren asked, not buying Brendan's word.

"Prof. Birch, he told me that Prof. Juniper wants to know the weather changes of Hoenn," Brendan explained.

"Wait, Prof. Birch actually has a son? And it's you?" Cheren was utterly dumbfounded at the answer.

"I know, he never inform anyone about it. Though there's this one friend that does knows. We always played together, but..." Brendan stated, but he just stopped halfway through as he looked out the window, sighing about the memory he used to be with her.

"But?" Cheren asked.

"It will be a story for another day. So, anyway, have you seen Prof. Juniper?" Brendan asked.

Cheren just sighed before taking a seat on the sofa. "I wish, she isn't here since this morning," he stated.

Brendan then walked towards the sofa before he slumped down, sighing. He was eager to try out the Gym Leaders of Unova once he sends those documents to Prof. Juniper, but it seems he has to wait even longer. "Well, I guess we'll have to wait for her to return then. Got anything interesting to watch on tele?" Brendan asked as he jumped over the sofa before landing onto the seat while Cheren switch the television on.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Almia region, a girl with 2 spiky pigtail was walking down a route with a Pachirisu on her shoulder. She was a bit bored about not getting any adventures these days, ever since they taken Team Dim Sun down. "What should we do, Pachi?" she asked her Pokemon as she scratched the Pokemon's head.

On her way to the base, her teammate, Barlow, was running towards her. She noticed that he somehow looked worried, which made Kate nervous about something. Once Barlow stopped in front of her, he bend down, trying to catch his breath before he spoke up. "Crawford found something in Unova, you need to check it out. Let's hurry back to the base, Kate," Barlow stated, which Kate nodded.

She might not be bored anymore, but something in her was saying that something bad was going to happen, something which she wasn't going to like. But as long as she gets to go on an adventure, she was happy to accept the mission. They both ran back to the base as fast as they could, wondering what did Crawford found.

* * *

Back in Unova, May was feeling a bit tired from all that running. She had ran past trainers and a few towns along the way to get to Nuvema Town as fast as possible, since she might get her starter pokemon of the region. She was now in Accumula Town, which was famous for its views over the hills. She might go and climb up a hill to check out the view, but she wanted to get her starter pokemon 1st, she had to wait till then. She took a seat on one of the bench that was available in the park. She grab a bottle of water out of her bag before unscrewing the cap as she chug down the water in it, thirsty from all the running she did.

As she was finishing off with her drink, she took noticed of a blonde girl looking for something. She wore a green beret with a a white bow, an orange vest over a white top, a pair of shorts which reached just below her knees and a green bag over her torso. She had a Samurott beside her as well, helping her finding someone, or something. When they saw May, they quickly ran towards her.

When they stopped in front of May, which surprised her, the girl bowed to her before asking. "Hi, I was wondering, have you seen a young man, who wore a cap and a blue vest, with an Emboar?" she asked, which May was just staring at her, confused.

"Erm, sorry, but I have never seen him before," May replied with a sweatdropped. The blonde just sighed before taking a seat beside her while her Pokemon slept beside her legs.

"Anyway, my name is Bianca, what's your name?" she suddenly asked, which caught May by surprised. She was amazed at how fast the girl could change the subject.

"My name is May, nice to meet you Bianca," May replied, shaking hands with her. Bianca just smile about it as they stop shaking hands.

"I was wondering, where did you live?" she asked.

"Well, I live in a region called Hoenn," May replied, which Bianca blinked at her a few times before she shook her head out of daze.

"Hoenn? Is it a cool place?" she asked, getting excited about it as she clasped her hands together.

"Yes, it is," May replied with a smile, giggling at the fact that Bianca was cheering her up.

"Could I see your Pokemons?" that question startled May a bit, since she was never asked with that question before.

"Sure," May replied as she rummaged through her bag before grabbing 3 of the poke balls. She then tossed them out as 3 Pokemons appeared in front of her, Blaziken, Glaceon and Venusaur.

"Oh cool," Bianca stated, with twinkles in her eyes as she scanned May's pokemons while touching their fur while patting Glaceon's head. She really love it when someone pats her head. "Wow, a Glaceon, it's really rare for someone to evolve them from Eevee here, in Unova," Bianca stated, which May nodded. The Gym Leader, Burgh, told her about it back at the Castelia City.

She then spotted a young lady, who was in her early 20s, was walking towards them. She noticed that she wore a white coat over a white shirt and green skirt that reaches her knees. She had a light brown hair that was tied up into ponytail that curled upwards. May guessed she could be the region's professor, though she doesn't know the name. She was holding a tape recorder on her right hand too, which made May curious on what was recorded.

She was later reminded about her old friend back in her childhood, since her friend's father was a professor. She remembered that he wore a white beanie all the time and never like to take it off. They both always played together at the playground or around Pokemons. She remembered the nickname he gave her too, Skitty. It embarrassed her as she was nicknamed after a Pokemon, but she always wondered why. She thought about asking him, if she ever finds him again.

Her train of thoughts was later broken as someone was asking her. "Miss, are those your Pokemons?" the professor asked her as she sat beside her. May could clearly noticed that the professor was exhausted, but from what, she doesn't know.

"Yes, they are," May replied as the professor stretch her sore body before getting back up.

"Well, do you mind going back to the lab with me so that I can add them to my list of unique pokemon?" she asked as May just stared at her. She then looked back at her pokemons, then back at the professor.

"Sure," May replied before she got up from her seat. She took out 3 poke balls before recalling her Pokemons back into their respected poke balls. She then placed them into her bag before giving a smile to professor. Bianca was a little disappointed that she couldn't admired May's pokemons longer, but when she saw the professor, she was happy again.

"Prof. Juniper! Where were you?" she asked while giving the professor a hug.

"I was video tapping some of the Pokemon that was migrating from east of here, since this morning," the professor explained as she placed her tape recorder into her side pocket. Bianca now understood why she wasn't available since this morning, she was out in the wild, recording some migrating Pokemons that came from other regions.

"Cheren will be happy to hear that you're back," Bianca stated. Professor just sighed as they began their walk back to Nuvema Town, with Bianca skipping along the way. May was excited too, as she couldn't wait to ask the professor if she could get a starter Pokemon. She wanted to start off like any new trainers, but she brought some strong Pokemons with her, in case there was a situation that she couldn't solve. They were right now on their way to Nuvema Town, which held a surprising visitor for them.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the lab, Brendan was staring into space as the television was running a show about a superhero saving someone from trouble. He wondered why people likes those kind of stuff anyway. He also noticed that Cheren was sound asleep on the sofa with the control in his hand. Brendan just chuckled at the sight of Cheren sleeping soundly.

He was later reminded about his past friend, back in Littleroot Town. He remembered that she was always with him, playing around with Pokemons and the playground, or in his room playing some toys. The laughed from the girl was the cutest thing he had ever heard, as well as her smile. He gave her the nickname, Skitty, because it fits her so well.

He sighed as he got up before stretching his body before noticing that Swampert was asleep. He just chuckled before leaving him asleep as he left the lab. He took a walk down the path, towards the ocean. The sun was setting over the ocean, thus making the sky turn into a fiery orange hue. There were food stalls all over the street, selling food and drinks since it was dinner time. He was reminded of buying some food for his Swampert, as he did promised him.

Once he was near the edge of the path, he closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, breathing in the smell of the ocean. It reminded him of his old home, back in Hoenn. The smell of the ocean was always calming his nerve system and make him think clearly. The breeze from the ocean was refreshing as well. When he opened his eyes, he saw that there were all kinds of Pokemon, swimming in the ocean and birds, flying over the ocean.

He sighed, before heading back to the lab to wait for Prof. Juniper to return. Along the way, he noticed there were 3 young ladies heading towards the lab, and one of them was wearing a lab coat. Brendan knew who she was as he sprinted down the pathway, anxious about starting his adventure around Unova. He managed to dodge the people, who were crowding the street, without even bumping into them. Though a few people yelled at him to slow down, which he ignored as he cleared the street.

He screeched to halt as he stood right outside of the door. He took a deep breath before he turn the knob, only to get hit in the face as the door was push opened by Bianca. This made him fell backwards, landing on his back as he rub his face. Bianca, on the other hand, was shocked to opened the door right into someone's face, which she quickly tried apologising to him. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"It's alright, I'm fine," Brendan reassured her as he slowly stood up while removing his hand from his injured face. Luckily, there was no blood, but there was a bruise on his nose. He just shook it off as he entered the lab. When he entered, he saw a girl, standing a few feet from the door, was talking to Prof. Juniper. He thought that she might be a friend to the girl that open the earlier. When the girl turned around, he was now gazing right into her eyes. Somehow, those eyes reminded him of someone.

May was shocked to see that a young man, who wore a white beanie, looked really familiar as the eyes was reminding her of someone. She too was gazing into his eyes, noticing how hypnotic it was to see. Their train of thoughts was later broken by a cough, which was from the professor. "Anyway, May, you may choose from any of the 3 starter Pokemons on the machine," she stated, showing her the machine with the 3 poke balls. May nodded before heading towards the machine to choose her Pokemon of the region.

"I'll go with, Oshawott," May said as she took the poke ball.

"Good choice, and I'd see that the reports from the Hoenn region had just arrived. Right, Brendan?" the professor said, looking at Brendan as he nodded. He then took off his bag before rummaging through to reveal some files and papers about the Hoenn's Pokemons and Climate.

"And is that your Swampert?" she asked, as the Swampert began to wake up.

"Yeah," Brendan replied as his Swampert stretched before walking towards him.

"Interesting, 2 fully evolve starter Pokemons from Hoenn. This will certainly go into my index of Pokemons," with that, she took out a journal before beginning to write down some information. Brendan just raised an eyebrow to the professor's way to analysing data. She somehow reminded him of his dad, Prof. Birch.

"So, I was wondering Prof. Juniper, could I get a starter pokemon too?" Brendan asked as he was a bit nervous. He was worried that the professor would say no, but he was surprised on what the professor answered.

"Sure, and you can go with her as well," she said, as May blinked at her a few times.

"Alright," Brendan said as he went to choose his starter Pokemon as well. He went for Snivy, as he wanted to have a good team by keeping it balance. He has Swampert, Rhyperior and Aggron with him. He left his Shiftry back home, since he was feeling sick. He chose Snivy as it could help balance out his team.

"Well then, do you have your Pokedex with you?" the professor asked as she got off of her seat before pulling out a drawer. She then took out a couple of microchip from it before showing it to them. "This will help improve your Pokedex to recognise the region's pokemon," she explained as both Brendan and May took out their Pokedex before handing them to the professor.

She later opened a small compartment located behind the device. She inserted the chip into the compartment before closing it up. She then handed them back their Pokedex. "Try turning it on," she said as both Brendan and May did so.

They were amazed at how many Pokemons were now added to the list. They couldn't wait to start their journey and Brendan hope that it could help with his dad's research on Pokemons. "Thank you so much, professor," they said together before looking at each.

"Oh, and my name is May," she said, taking out her hand, which Brendan shook it.

"Mine is Brendan Birch," he said with a smile. May was again reminded about her childhood friend, which was caused by Brendan's smile and somehow, the name sounded so familiar as well.

"Well then, how about staying for the night?" Prof. Juniper suggested as she looked out the window. It was really dark right now as the stalls had packed up.

"Sure!" they both said the same time, which caused Cheren to wake up from his slumber. May just giggled about how they woke him up with their answer, which Brendan was reminded of someone. He might try to find her once he finished with his journey around Unova. Though he doesn't know that the girl he was seeking was actually right under his nose.

* * *

Back in Almia, Kate and Barlow had returned to the base and was now in front of Crawford's computer. "So, let me get this straight, Team Dim Sun has returned are now in the Unova region? And you want me to go there?" Kate asked, as she was speechless about the situation that she was currently in.

"Yes, and yes. Since Kellyn is busy with the Psyducks in the Sinnoh region, you will need to head there," Crawford stated as he type on the keyboard.

"Alright then. One problem though, how am I travel to the Unova region? I don't even know where it is," Kate stated, crossing her arms as her Pachirisu jumped off from her shoulder onto the table next to her.

"Well, that is where I give you a GPS for the location," Barlow stated, handing her the device that he took it out from his pocket.

"Okay then, so when do I leave?" she asked again, which was giving Crawford a headache.

"Like, right now," he said. Kate just sighed as she stuffed the GPS into her bag that on the table.

"Alright, then I'll just grab a few things and I'm off," with that, she headed down the stairs before walking towards her room.

"You know, you don't have to be mean to her," Barlow stated, as he was a little upset about Crawford's respond to Kate.

"Alright, alright. Anyway, I have picked up another message, stating that it was a former Admin of some criminal organisation, called Team Aqua," Crawford stated, changing the subject as he focused on the matter at hands.

"Team Aqua? I heard they were taken down by some kid. As well as Team Magma," Barlow stated, looking at the screen as he was surprised to hear it too.

"Me too. Something tells me this is going to get worse," he said with dread in his voice. Barlow agreed as they both continued to monitor the Unova region and hoping to intercept another message.

Meanwhile, Kate had finished packing up her stuff that she needed, her handy screwdriver, her 2nd styler in case of emergency and her wireless in ear device. She took her bag before leaving the room, with her Pachirisu on her shoulder. "Well, we better hurry up then," with that, Kate left the base as she was now on her way to Unova, hoping to stop Team Dim Sun from any more evil activities.

* * *

**DB : Gosh, this took like, forever to do since I'm always busy with other stuff... **

**May : Finally you gotten the 2nd chapter out!**

**Brendan : Calm down May, I'm sure he has a good reason why he was late in submitting it.**

**DB : *Sulks in a corner***

**Brendan : Anyway, that concludes this chapter. Hope you like the chapter and comment...**

**Kate : The next chapter will be about me, travelling to the Unova region. I might even meet a few OCs too.**

**May : Bye~**


	3. Journey to Unova

**DB : Okay, it seems that the previous chapter didn't receive a lot of comments...**

**May : Just continue the story.**

**Kate : Would this chapter be about me?**

**DB : Right you are.**

**Kate : Yay!**

**Brendan : DB does not own Pokemon nor Pokemon Rangers and so forth...**

**DB : Now on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 3 : Journey to Unova

Kate and her Pokemon, Pachirisu, had been assign to head over to Unova and stop Team Dim Sun again. She knew about Kellyn being in Sinnoh, clearing the path of Psyducks on the route for the trainers to cross. She thought about him having the easy job while she had to stop the evil organisation again, but alone this time. Though it was great that she gets her own mission for once, a mission which was assign to her personally. "I hope that we do a great job in this, right Pachirisu?" Kate stated.

Pachirisu just nodded as they made it to the docks. Upon arrival, there ships of all sizes, from cruise ships to speedboats. She went to one of the boat that was especially design for Pokemon Rangers. It had radio antennas which were much more sophisticated than conventional antennas, a special sonar to pick up submarines and mines, and a cell to hold some criminals whenever they need to. It even have a build in EMP gun, to take out anything that was causing threats to the environment or as self defence. The engine that powers the boat wasn't any normal motor, as it uses the sea water to move by spraying the water out like a powerful jet hose. It's environmental friendly and efficiently to travel over regions to regions.

As Kate got into the driver's seat, she made sure that her partner, Pachirisu, was well buckled too. She then start up the boat, before checking everything as followed for safety. Once everything was done, she placed her GPS on the docking area for the device, showing her the way to the Unova region. With that, she began to accelerate the boat, slowly manoeuvring it out the docks and into the open sea. Once she was clear, she floored the boat, making haste towards Unova.

Along the way, she puts the boat in autopilot before unbuckling from her seat. The boat was now in a cruising speed, allowing Kate to concentrate on other matters without worries of the boat going too fast. Her Pachirisu was perch on her left shoulder, with a bag for her capturer. She took out a map that showed her the way to Unova. "Alright, we have to pass a few small islands before we reach Unova. We need to stop and rest for a bit and restock in supplies as well. How about it?" Kate stated out as she used a pin to make some of the islands that she would dock the boat at.

She had to make 3 stops to stock up on supplies and rest for the day, as it would take her a few days to reach Unova. She looked out the window to see that there was a cruise ship, heading towards Almia. The vast ocean had water-type pokemons swimming across the sea. As she went outside, she leaned over the edge to looked down into the ocean. There were all kinds of pokemons swimming below her as well when a baby pokemon noticed her. It swam upwards, towards her before jumping out of the ocean. Kate quickly caught it in her hands, surprised that it jumped suddenly. Though, she had to admit it, the baby pokemon is just cute. It's a baby Mantine, as she could carry with her hands without problems. "Aren't you a cute little Mantine," she said while patting Mantine's head.

"Well, better send you back into the ocean," with that, Kate placed the Mantine into the ocean water. It just look at her with a smile before swimming back down into the ocean to join its family. Kate giggled at how cute it was as looked out into the vast ocean. Some of the Seagulls were flying high above the sky, moving along with the boat that Kate was on. The sun was shining brilliantly in the open sky. The smell of the ocean made Kate feel light headed as the breeze blew from behind her. Her hair was moving around with the wind, but without messing her hair up since she tied 2 spiky ponytails.

As she went back into the driver seat, she took a look into the GPS. There was still a few hours till they make it to their 1st pit stop. "Let's try to do something to pass the time," she told Pachirisu. Kate grab her screwdriver and began to mess around with a communication gear she had few years ago. She never stop messing with techs as she was always been fascinated in them. While her partner when and took a nap, as it would be a long time before they reach the island.

After a few hours, the boat Kate was in was nearing the island. The sun was beginning to set into the horizon, giving a orange hue in the ocean. She wished she had a camera to remember this beautiful scenery. She wanted to show this to her teammates, Kellyn, Crawford and Barlow. "Maybe another time," she sighed as she slowed the boat to a slow pace, carefully manoeuvring it beside the docking area. Once she felt a slight jerk from hitting the dock, she quickly shuts down the engine before getting off of her seat. She grab some ropes before tossing over to the men, who came to help securing the boat to the docks, preventing it from floating away into the ocean.

Once the boat was secured to the docks, Kate make sure that everything was switch off before getting off the boat. Her Pachirisu was now on top of her head, half asleep since Kate woke her up from its slumber. There were boats, sailors and yachts of all different shapes and sizes, parked at the docks for the people to rest from their long journey. Once she was off of the docks, she went towards the small town.

There were market going on right now, selling berries or fruits for the people that lived on the island. Kate entered the market to restock on supplies for her journey to Unova. She made sure that it was enough for the journey ahead, getting enough for a day or 2. There were lots of stalls that sell all kinds of berries, ranging from Pecha Berry to the rare Liechi Berry. She bought a few of those while buying some ramen and rice cake as well to help with her starving tummy. Once she had bought the other remaining supplies, she went back to her boat to restock it. The sky had began to grow darker, though there was still a little light emitting from the sun that was still shining just above the horizon.

Kate entered the dock, making sure that she had everything she needed. Once everything was there, she starts to stock the boat with supplies. As she got on board, she couldn't help but feel that something was amiss. As she unpacked, she called out to her Pokemon, Pachirisu. "Pachi, time for dinner," but there was no response. There was only silence, apart from the sound of the ocean splashing against the boats and ships parked at the docks. "Pachi? Where are you?" Kate asked out loudly, but there was still no response. She started to get worried, as Pachirisu never left her side, even when she was asleep. She quickly got off the boat and headed straight towards the market, retracing her steps to where she might lost Pachirisu.

Unfortunately, she couldn't find him anymore, even if the market was currently empty. Kate felt heartbroken when her long time partner disappeared as she headed back to the boat to get some sleep before continuing to search for Pachi tomorrow. She wanted to find who was responsible for taking her partner.

Meanwhile, Kate's Pachirisu was in cage with a big red 'R' plastered on its side. "I told you, we can send this to the boss! He might even promote us!" a lady with a curvy down pinkish hair said. She wore a white top with uncovered belly, with the same 'R' on the front of the shirt, a pair of black gloves that stretch to her elbows, a short white skirt and a pair of socks that reach her thighs.

"But you do know that we just captured a Ranger's Pokemon partner, right?" a man with blue coloured hair that reach above his shoulder replied. Just like the female, he wore the same shirt, but longer. His gloves stretch up till halfway up his wrist, a pair of long pants that was tucked into his boots in the end and a rose that was tucked neatly into his pocket.

"But da ya know that we can fetch good money with it?" a talking Pokemon responded. It was a Meowth, but Pachirisu was surprised that it could talk. Just what were they going to do with him, but one thing for sure, Kate will find him.

"I'm sure it will, Meowth," the lady then walked out of the cave that they were hiding in. It was really dark outside right now, since the sun had set.

"Let's get some sleep, Jessie. We have to wake up pretty early tomorrow," the man said before yawning, indicating that he was really tired and needed a good night sleep. Since their back was facing towards Pachirisu, it tried to unlock the cage that he was trapped in. But with the padlock held the door locked, there was no way of escaping without help.

"Fine, James, but I'll blame you if the Pokemon was stolen from us," with that being said, Jessie returned back into the cave as James began to lie down for a good night sleep. Meowth curled up of opposite of James, before snoozing off into a deep sleep. Since only Jessie and Pachirisu were left awake, Jessie went over to the pokemon before looking into it. "I'm sure the boss will find how clumsy the Pokemon Rangers are these days," with that, she walked away from the cage before lying down, drifting off into a sleep. The pokemon later curled up its tail around its body before it too drift off into a sleep.

In the next morning, in the boat, Kate had packed up her spare capturer gear, in case she lost her 1st one. Once she had everything, she locked up the boat before getting off to find her partner. When she exited the docks, she saw that there were people moving from buildings to buildings, getting their business ready. She quickly pass all of the buildings and out into the forest, which her instincts from travelling in forest to kick up. Kate made sure she didn't disturb any Pokemon's territory and avoid any mishap along the way.

There caves and tall trees all over the forest, making it hard to search for Pachirisu. But Kate didn't want to give up as she continued on, taking a few sips from her bottle of water that she brought along. The weather was a bit sunny, but it didn't Kate from continuing as she continued searching.

2 hours had passed since Kate had entered the forest. She had look in every single cave that she could find and every tall trees that she could climb, but Pachirisu was no where to be found. Her bottle was just nearly emptied as she fight through the forest. The wild Pokemons around her were friendly, which was fortunate, since she had to concentrate on getting through the forest. Upon entering a small clearance, she spotted a cave with 2 figures and a Pokemon hiding inside. Kate quickly hid behind a large boulder before peeking out.

She was shocked to see that Team Rocket was on this island, and they were wanted criminals by the cops and Pokemon Rangers. And what's more shocking was that, they had captured her partner. Kate then scanned her surroundings for any help when she saw one that would do the job.

Back inside the cave, Jessie had just finished off cleaning herself of the dust. "Right, all set?" Jessie asked. The other nodded, getting ready to move out as James grab the cage before they start leaving the cave/ "Not so fast Team Rocket!" a shout was heard all of a sudden, which made the trio jumped up in terror.

Kate then hop onto the boulder as she looked down at Team Rocket. "Give back the Pokemon you stole and don't think about resisting!" she exclaimed angrily at them. A few Pokemons later appeared out in the clearing, which all of them were evolved from the 1st evolution.

"Drat, the brat has got us surrounded," Jessie stated, grabbing one of her poke balls.

"What are we going to do?" James asked, clutching onto the cage tightly.

"Fear not as I have a secret weapon!" Meowth said before taking out like what appeared to be a control with a red button on it. He pressed the button before a slight tremor was felt throughout the ground. The small tremor later turned into a big shake as Kate lost her balance before jumping off of the boulder.

The ground started to break up, as an object began to emerge from the ground. Kate tried to regain her balance, but the constant tremor made it difficult. And the trio wasn't even affected by the tremor as they were on top of a platform. The object began to take shape, which Kate was dumbfounded about it. It was a plane like vehicle, but with the design that looks like a Salamence. "Goodbye, little Ranger brat!" Jessie called out before entering the plane.

"Oh no you don't!" Kate exclaimed, trying to prevent the trio from escaping, but she was too late as the plane took off into the sky. The smoke came from the plane made her choke as she tried to clear her lungs from the fumes. As the smoke cleared, all that left was a platform that the trio stood on and the angle it was pointed at. She then realised where it was heading as she looked for a bird Pokemon. It didn't take her any time to find one, as a Flygon was flying above her. "Capture on!" she called out, as she shot out her capturer at the Flygon. She successfully captured it as the Pokemon began to dive towards her before landing. She got onto Flygon before flying off to the docks.

Once she landed at the docks, she thanked Flygon before getting on to the boat. She hurriedly went to the drivers seat, before turning the engine on while making sure the whole system was switched on as well. Once set, Kate back the boat up before accelerating out into the open sea, to catch up with Team Rocket. She knew that the plane needed fuel to fly, and since it looks rather old, she guessed that it won't make it far.

On the 2nd island, Kate was right as the plane had crashed onto the island. The trio had somehow survived the crash as they got off the plane. "I can't believe that you didn't check the fuel gauge before we flew off, Meowth!" Jessie scowled at Meowth while James carried the cage. The cage was untouched during the crash, thus Pachirisu didn't get injured from the impact.

"We better hide somewhere, or that Ranger will come looking for us soon," James stated, which stopped Jessie from strangling Meowth. They nodded before the three of them headed into the forest, leaving the crashed plane behind.

Kate had parked the boat at the docking area on the island. Unlike the 1st island, this wasn't as lively and there were only a few houses build on it. She realised that there was no one was on the island either, which meant looking for Team Rocket a lot easier. Though the eerie silence in the abandoned buildings made her spine shiver. She knew that there would be ghost Pokemons hanging around in this area, which she needs to be careful about moving around the place. She remembered when Crawford and Barlow played a prank on her by scaring her, thus making her 2 spiky ponytails to spike up towards the ceiling, staying like for almost a week. She really hated that.

As she walked passed the empty houses, she noticed that the ground had leaves and vines emerged through the cracks in the tiles and the roots from the trees had stuck onto the side of the houses as well. Kate could tell that this place was abandoned ages ago. Once she was out of the small row of houses, she began to venture into the forest to search for the trio.

Once she was out in an open, she was dumbfounded at what she founded. A huge old mansion stood there, with windows having holes in them and the sound of creaking as the mansion was setting on its foundation. Though what scares her most was the fact that inside was dark, with the sound of creaking floor with every step she took. This was even scarier than any mission she went, and that was when she had her partner with her. Now, she was all alone in the dark, creepy, and eerily silence mansion that had the potential to scare the living lights out of her skin.

As she went deeper into the mansion, she heard something that made her choked on her own breath. There were sounds of footsteps coming from the floor above her, and it was a slow creak. "What did I do to deserve this," she whispered to herself, slumping forward as anime like tears appeared on her cheek. She slowly but bravely, went up the stairs to the 1st floor to check whether was it a Pokemon or something else. She hoped it was just a Pokemon as she flicked her flashlight on to help her to navigate around the old mansion.

The floorboards on the ground looks much more breakable than the lower floor, and make much more sound. Kate carefully took her step as she navigate her way towards the 1st room, shivering from the fear of the dark rooms. When she shine it into the room, she swore she saw something moved. Sweats starts to appear on her face from how scared she was. She then felt something moving behind her as she quickly turned around, shining her flashlight along the way. But nothing was there, and she was even more terrified.

Suddenly, a figure was behind her, laughing a bit. This made Kate stiffen up as she slowly turned her head over her shoulder when a figure with a messed up face was looking down at her. She shrieked so loudly that it made her hair stands up as she was scared witless. Then a laughter came after that, as the face was actually a mask when it was taken off to reveal a Pokemon Ranger. "You have got to see the look on your face!" she exclaimed, as she clutched onto her belly from her laughter.

The Ranger was a blonde, with a ponytail tied behind. One piece of her hair covered one of her eye. She wore a black hat, a pair of fingerless gloves, a pair of long jeans and a crescent moon shape necklace around her neck. By the looks of her uniform, she's from Ring Town from another region.

Kate just stand there, both speechless and shocked about what had just happened before falling over, anime style. "You are such a numbskull!" Kate scowled as she wasn't happy about getting jumpscared by someone in a creepy dark mansion.

"Hey, I can't help it when I see how scared you were when you entered the mansion," the girl told her, folding her arms.

"Ugh, never mind about that. Now, I wanna ask you, what are you doing here?" Kate asked, changing the subject to avoid from any further embarrassment.

"Well, at least straighten down your hair 1st, it is still frozen upwards," the girl giggled about Kate's hair still all stiffen up. Kate quickly tried to recover her hair from her scary torment, yet she couldn't get it back down. She just glared at the Pokemon Ranger for doing this to her as she held down her hair with her left hand.

"Now back to the subject, what are you doing here? And what's your name?" Kate asked, completely upset about her situation.

"Alright, alright. My name is Espeon, but just call me Espy. And why I'm here, I'm just looking for a lost Pokemon that wander onto this island," Espy explained. This had made Kate interested as she raised an eyebrow about her mission.

"What sort of Pokemon?" she asked.

"That is for you to find out and for me to know," Espy said smugly as she grinned at Kate.

"Will you stop being a hard head! I'm looking for my kidnapped partner who was stolen by Team Rocket!" Kate exclaimed, letting her anger get better of her.

"Wait, Team Rocket? I was chasing them as well for stealing some Pokemons back at Johto," Espy told her as she was now in serious mood.

"You were? Then why are you here anyway?"

"I actually followed 3 fellow grunts from Team Rocket into the mansion earlier. And they are still hiding in this mansion since the doorway is still close," Espy explained as she leaned against the wall behind her. It looked like the wall was about to fall over, but it didn't since it still kept in place.

"Let's go and find them then!"

"I know, though since you're here, why don't we split up," Espy suggested, which Kate was not really looking forward to it. After the scare from Espy, she doesn't want to be left alone any longer.

"I'd suggest we don't," Kate replied as she sweatdropped.

"What's the matter? Are you scared?" Espy teased her, as she smirked at her while she slowly walked around her.

"Y-yes..." Kate responded, as she avoid contact, pouting at the fact that she had faced many big problems, from taking down Team Rocket's branches around the region and taking out a powerful organization, yet she was scared to be left alone in the dark.

"Well, I haven't know your name yet," Espy stated as she stopped in front of Kate.

"The name is Kate, a Top Ranger," she stated, looking away from her.

"Oh, a T- wait what?! You're a Top Ranger?!" this had made Espy dumbfounded. She didn't know that girl she was talking to was actually a Top Ranger.

"Yeah," Kate responded to that, as she too was a bit surprised about Espy's response.

"Well, I always hear they are the top of the top. I need to proof that you are," Espy stated, placing her hands on her hips as she got closer to Kate, face to face. This had made Kate all tensed up as she backed up a bit, making a space between them.

"Will this be enough," she said instead of questioning her, showing the capturer on her wrist. That was enough to convince Espy that she was indeed a Top Ranger.

"Alright, I'm convince enough, but we still have to split up," Espy wanted to find the trio as fast as possible.

"Fine," Kate reluctantly agreed to it as she look away. Espy just nodded before she walked off deeper into the mansion in search for the trio. Kate flicked her flashlight on, as she shine her way through the mansion.

Espy continued to look for the grunts, while avoiding any holes on the floor that could lead her falling down the lower floor. Though she had to admit, the mansion was a bit of a creepy side, but nothing could scare her that bad. Her flashlight was in her hand, shining the way, as she looked up and down for the trio when she heard some noise coming from the opposite of the wall. She placed her ear against the wall when she heard some voices.

"Let's get out of here, this place gives me the creeps," a female voice said.

"Got it Jessie," a male voice spoke, as the sound of footsteps were heading towards the entrance of the mansion. She hurriedly headed back the way she came, hoping to catch them before they reach the doorway.

Meanwhile, Kate was looking up and down for her Pachirisu as well as the trio from Team Rocket. Along the way, she heard some voices and a few footsteps that were closing in. "This is much better from capturing that twerp's Pikachu," a female voice spoke.

"Yeah, and besides, this isn't anyone's Pachirisu, but a Pokemon Ranger's," a male voice was heard as well.

Kate squinted her eyes down the hallway, making out 3 figures walking towards her. She quickly flash her flashlight at them, before revealing that it was the 3 grunts that stole her Pachirisu. This had blind the trio for awhile before regaining their vision. "Hey! Give me back my Pachirisu!" Kate yelled at them.

"Oh no, it's that Ranger! Let's get out of here!" Jessie exclaimed, running back the way they came. Kate went to catch up with them, running down the hallway and avoiding the holes and fallen furniture that was all over the ground.

"Wait, why are we running anyway? We have Pokemons and she doesn't," James stated, which made them stopped. They looked at each other before facepalming about what James stated.

"Duh, we could have taken her out easily!" Jessie stated as they turned around to face the Ranger.

Kate just stopped in her tracks as the trio looked at her with some confidence in their face. Something about those looks doesn't make Kate feel any better, and she saw her Pachirisu within a cage that was held by Meowth. "So, you think you're all strong. Well, take this! Go Seviper!" Jessie exclaimed, tossing out her poke ball as the said Pokemon emerged from its ball.

"You too Weezing! Help Seviper out!" James called out his poke ball as well. The 2 Pokemons were heading towards Kate slowly, which made the whole situation a turn around. She scanned the area for any wild Pokemons, but there was non. "C'mon, where is help when I need one?" Kate grumbled, looking left and right as she backed up slowly.

"Weezing! Use Smoke Screen!" James commanded, which his Pokemon did as it was told. It sprayed a cloud of smoke, blinding Kate as she couldn't see anything thanks to the black fog.

"Seviper! Use Iron Tail!" a voice call out. Kate didn't know where it was coming from, but she prepared herself for the impact. But the impact didn't come, and the reason was because Seviper hit the floor below Kate. This had made the floor even weaker, thus breaking apart. This had Kate by surprise as she felt down the hole before barely hanging onto the edges of the floor with her right hand. She looked down and was dreaded of what was below her. There were jagged edges of floorboards facing upwards, which was from the floorboards that had broken down by Seviper's Iron Tail below her. If she fell, then it would be the end for her and she could never see her Pachirisu and Kellyn ever again.

"Awesome, now let's go!" Jessie said as she returned her Seviper into its Poke ball. The ran passed Kate and back down the hallway, leaving her in the predicament of not falling down onto the jagged edges.

Espy was at the entrance when she saw 3 figures ran down the stairs and towards her. "Halt! You 3 shall be arrested by me! So no funny business," Espy stated, in her fighting stance as she got ready to take out the grunts with her capturer in her hand. Her partners, Umbreon, Absol and Vulpix, stood behind her in case they needed to fight.

"I won't count on it. Your friend is in very deep trouble. And if you don't go and help her, then it will be more than injury you will be expecting," Jessie said in a cold voice. Espy wasn't buying it, but she somehow couldn't get the feeling that she was right. But if she somehow felt for it, then she not only lost the grunts but losing Kate's Pachirisu as well. She took a gamble and just let them pass.

"Shadow, follow them and find out where they are heading," Espy said, which her Umbreon nodded before chasing after the three grunts. Espy then went back into the mansion, the way Team Rocket came from. Her partners were close behind as they hurriedly tried to find Kate.

Kate was still trying to hang onto the edge of the floor. She tried to climb out, but the sound of the creaking didn't sound good, as well as her arms starts to hurt. Her hand was now slipping from the edge, as she fought to grab the edge with her other hand. But there was nothing else for her to grab on as held on for life. "Somebody! Help!" Kate yelled out, but it was too late as her hand had slipped from the board.

Kate felt the feeling of lightness as her world slowly move. She was falling to her death and she regretted not having to save her partner, Pachirisu. She closed her eyes and ready to leave the world when she felt something around her, like the move Physic. Kate flustered her eyes open before realising that it was Espy who came and rescue her. Her Absol quickly move her out of the hole before gently placing her on the floor. "Good job Ax," Espy said, which Ax nodded as she went towards Kate.

"Hey, are you alright?" Espy asked as went down to check on Kate's condition. Kate just simply hugged her, which caught Espy off guard. She then returned the hugged, not knowing what else to do since Kate was still clinging onto her. It took a few minutes before Kate had broke the hug.

"Thank you so much for saving me back there," Kate said, as tears of joy was visible on her face.

"Don't mention it," Espy said as they both got up.

"So, where did those three went? I want a piece of them for doing this to me," Kate said, as she was furious about what had happened. She clenched her hands into a fist, thinking about how to get even with them.

"They had escaped when I came to check on you, and it's a good thing I came too," Espy stated.

Instead of being mad at Espy, Kate instead thanks her for helping her out of a dangerous situation. "Now let's get them!" she yell before they ran down the the hallway and out the mansion, with a newly drive energy in their system. They were back in the forest, heading towards the town when a shriek was heard throughout the island. The Rangers realised what was happening as they quicken their pace.

Once they exited the forest, they saw that Team Rocket was tying the girls arms to one of the rusted light pole. "Hey! Stop that!" Kate called out to them, which caught Team Rocket out of surprise.

"Drat, it's those Rangers again," Jessie exclaimed.

"Let's just get out of here," Meowth stated as they ran down the pathway.

"Shadow! Stop them!" Espy called out, but nothing happened. She tried to contact her partner by looking into her phone that shows the location of her 3 partners. She saw that her Umbreon was moving as well, but the same way the three grunts were running when she realised what had happened. Somehow, her partner was captured as well by the trio. "Did they seriously captured my partner as well?!" Espy exclaimed as she started chasing them while Kate unbind the trainer's arms.

"Thank you, but those jerks stole my Pokemons," the girl said as she rub her wrist from the bind.

"We're on it, don't worry," Kate reassured her as they began running the way Espy went.

Once the trio was at the beach, Meowth took out a control with a few buttons on it. He pressed one of the button before a huge Magikarp appeared out of the ocean and landed on the beach. The mouth opened to reveal that it was a submarine. Espy stopped to see that they had escaped into their Magikarp submarine. "Ugh! There is no way you three are escaping me!" she yelled at them as the submarine began to dive into the ocean.

"Espy! Over here!" Kate called out to her, standing on the dock platform. Espy nodded, heading over to the platform as both Kate and the trainer entered Kate's boat. Espy soon joined them, jumping onto the deck as Kate start up the engine before pulling out of the docks and out into the ocean.

"Where did they go?" Kate asked as Espy took out her device. It showed that they were right in track of the three grunts, heading towards the 3rd island.

"Just straight ahead!" Espy exclaimed.

"Got it," with that, Kate floored the boat to its max speed. Espy noticed that Kate was more than pissed, and to cool things off, she wanted to meet the trainer. She headed over to the girl, who sat on one of the seat in silence, not looking happy at all. She took a seat beside the trainer and tries her best to comfort her, even though she was horrible at it. But she had to try to help the girl out. Espy took note about what the girl was wearing, a green bandanna, a sleeveless dress that reach just above her thighs, a pair of black bike shorts, a pair of gloves with green cutting and a pair of sneakers to travel around. Her brown hair reach just above her shoulder.

"Erm, hey, my name is Espeon, but you can call me Espy. The driver is Kate, a Top Ranger. Don't worry, we will get your Pokemons back, we promise. And can I know your name?" Espy started off, which she had to admit, she went much better than she expected.

The girl looked at her, a little sad, but somehow wasn't crying at all. "Nice to meet you Espy, my name is Daisy, I'm a trainer from the Sinnoh region. I was on my way to visit Unova to grab some stuff for my best friend," Daisy stated.

"So, what were you doing on the island?" Espy asked, trying to find out whether did Team Rocket shot her down or did she came to the island by accident.

"My friend had lend me his Empoleon to travel to Unova region. We stop at the island for some rest, since we had been travelling for quite some time. While we were walking around the island, those 3 jerks stole mine as well as my friend's Pokemon," Daisy explained, clenching her fist as she looked down, looking at the floor as her hair covered her eyes.

"Like I said, we will get them back," Espy reassured as Daisy look back at her.

"Alright," she replied, her voice a little rusty from crying a little. Espy can't blame her, from what she's been through. Even though it was just it wasn't a long time ago, she could tell that Daisy cared about her Pokemons.

"Espy, the 3rd island is in our sight! Get ready to use the sonic sound to find the submarine," Kate called out as the island was visible. Espy nodded as she went towards a big screen, opposite of the seat she and Daisy were sitting.

Espy went over the controls, and remembered what does the buttons and switches worded. She read the user manual back at her Ranger school about the functions of the controls. She switch the device on, before the screen lit up to show what was under the boat. And right on the screen, the Magikarp submarine was there, moving across the ocean. "Kate, they are right below us," Espy called out.

"Good, use the EMP to fry their circuitry on my signal," Kate stated, keeping an eye on the distance between the boat and the island.

Inside the submarine, the trio were cycling their way through the ocean, celebrating their win. "I can't wait to be promoted!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Yeah, and not to mention gifts for da boss!" Meowth said, from behind James.

"And nothing else could go wrong from here!" James stated as they laughed about their soon to be victory.

"Now!" Kate exclaimed, which Espy nodded before hitting the 'Fire' button, which sent out an EMP shot at the submarine.

The submarine's circuitry was later fried up as the monitor and the lighting system went haywire. This made the trio confused and scared the same time. "What is happening, Meowth?" Jessie asked, as she kept paddling the rotary.

"I don't know, but we need to resurface soon," Meowth stated as there was a small explosion coming from his left side of his seat.

"There's a land nearby, let's head there," James suggested, which they pedal towards the island.

"Kate, we got them, they are heading towards the island," Espy informed her.

"Good, now let's get our Pokemons back and arrest these jerks," Kate stated as she floored the boat.

Meanwhile, on the island, Jessie, James and Meowth had barely landed on the island as the submarine they were in exploded. But the stolen Pokemons were still in their hands, and were now thinking of a way back to their base.

"Hold it right there, and don't think about running this time!" Espy called out, she, along with Kate, Daisy and her Pokemons surrounded the trio. "Now hand over the stolen Pokemons and come in silently," Kate warned them, as she got ready her capturer.

The island was filled with wild pokemons, which they had the advantage. Kate and Espy could call in any type of Pokemons, depending on what type both Jessie and James called out. "We won't hand over these Pokemons, so prepare to get taken out by us! Go Seviper!" Jessie exclaimed as she tossed out her Pokemon.

"You too, Weezing!" James tossed out his, as his Pokemon emerged from its poke ball.

Kate made note that Seviper is a Poison type, and it's weak against Ground and Physic type. She already spotted the right Pokemon type as she aim her capturer into the sky. "Capture on!" she called out, firing her capturer into the sky, and thanks to her adjustment on her gear, she had managed to get the Flygon flying high above.

It then flew down towards her, before landing beside Kate, ready to fight. "Seviper, use Poison Fang!" Jessie commanded, which her Pokemon attacked.

"Flygon, use DragonBreath to take out it out, and use Rock Tomb to take out the Seciper," Kate instructed, doing as it was told, taking out Seviper's attack before slamming into the ground, as rocks starts falling onto the snake Pokemon. It was a one-hit knock out, as its eyes had swirls in them. jessie cursed under her breath as she recalled her fainted Pokemon.

"Weezing, it's all up to you, use Smog!" James commanded as his Weezing starts spraying our a purple fog from its mouth.

"Flygon, use Whirlwind to blow the smog away!" Kate instructed.

"Ax, use Confusion on it after Flygon has taken out the smog," Espy called out.

Once the Smog was cleared, Espy's Absol used Comfusion to take out the Weezing by slamming it into the ground a few times, knocking it out. James had to recall his Pokemon as well, since they were out match and Meowth was somehow got hit by Confusion as well, as he had swirly in his eyes.

"And Flygon, Dragon Claw on them!" with that, Flygon used its claw before swiping at the trio before an explosion erupted. This made the three flew high into the sky, leaving the stolen Pokemon back on land.

"Great, we gone to all that trouble and we still didn't get anything," Jessie stated, completely miserable.

"Not to mention, our boss won't be happy about this," James added.

"We're blasting off again!" with that, they disappeared into the sky.

Back on the island, the smoke had cleared off and their Pokemons had been freed. Kate had thanked Flygon as it flew away before she went over to her caged Pachirisu. She used a small pin to unlock the padlock, which she succeeded as Pachirisu quickly jumped out of the cage and onto Kate's shoulder. "It's good to have you back too, Pachi," Kate smiled at her Pokemon, happy that she got her partner back.

"Thank you so much for helping me out!" Daisy exclaimed, as the Pokemons was returned to her, as well as her friend's Pokemon.

"Though, those three had escaped. I will catch up to them," Espy stated as she pat her Umbreon's head.

"Well then, do you need a lift?" Kate asked, pointing at the boat.

"Nah, it's alright, I can use Umbreon's Teleport to teleport me to Sinnoh to continue searching for them. Anyway, thanks for helping me save Shadow. Maybe we'll meet again." with that, Espy and her Pokemons disappeared in flash of dark purple light.

Kate looked over at Daisy, who was looking out into the ocean. "Hey, want a ride to Unova? I'm heading there," Kate suggested.

"Sure, there's where I'm going," Daisy agreed.

Kate laughed about it as she and Daisy walked to the boat, getting ready to depart for Unova region. She can't believe that it took her faster than expected to reach Unova, since the sun was starting to set. Not to mention that she made 2 new friends along the way. She wondered would she even meet any more people? One way to find out...

* * *

**DB : UGH! I HAVE FINALLY FINISH THIS FREAKING CHAPTER!**

**May : No one told you to go overboard with it...**

**DB : Hey, I'm trying out to put out a detailed chapter, and it worked out great till the final quarter of the story.**

**Kate : Well, at least you tried.**

**DB : Yeah, though it might sound a bit rush in the end.**

**Brendan : R & R please!**


End file.
